


【次鲁】冬天的早晨

by Ciudy_Zhang



Category: Lupin III, 鲁邦三世 - Fandom
Genre: M/M, 次元大介 - Freeform, 次鲁, 鲁邦三世 - Freeform
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-13
Updated: 2020-12-13
Packaged: 2021-03-10 18:00:31
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,563
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28041303
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ciudy_Zhang/pseuds/Ciudy_Zhang
Summary: by：张郦；cp：次鲁，《鲁邦三世》系列角色，次元大介X鲁邦三世；分级：限制级；警告：兽交，一方动物化性行为；备注：舔穴；时间：2018年 春
Relationships: Jigen Daisuke/Arsène Lupin III, 次元大介/鲁邦三世





	【次鲁】冬天的早晨

在蔚蓝的天空底下，白雪在铺盖着，像条华丽的地毯。——《冬天的早晨》普希金

当剧烈的疼痛袭来时，次元大介突然整个人倒在地上。他咬牙切齿，满头冷汗，疼痛富余得从身上每一个毛孔里溢出来：大脑的每个沟回仿佛都长出了细密的钢针，皮肤下每条肌肉都好像被从骨骼上生生剥离开，每个关节都无端生了无数蛀虫似的——细细啃咬着他的骨髓，胸腹中每个内脏都膨胀开一般，压迫着彼此，仿佛下一秒就会爆炸。次元大介大脑一片空白，五官扭作一团：他双眼大睁，眼球几乎要爆出眶外，咬牙切齿——痛苦使他牙根都咯咯作响，他在地上无意识地抽搐地挣扎着，发出凄厉的号角，但这声音很快就被洞外的风雪掩盖。他青筋爆出的手拽住自己的领子，在胸膛上大力挠抓着，好像要把心肺都刨出来一般——难以承受的疼痛让他想把自己的灵魂拖出体外。他口吐白沫，眼前发黑，意识混乱。休克的前一瞬间，次元大介看到有人出现在这个隐秘的山洞口——鲁邦还是找到这里了。

十二个小时前，次元大介击毙了那头狼：他没想那么多，这灰色的野兽张着血盆大口扑过来，在此之前他已经开了两枪作为警告——一枪打在狼爪前方的雪地上，雪太厚吸走了声音，狼没被吓住；又一枪擦着狼脑袋飞过去，子弹刮掉一绺毛，狼反被激怒，想一口咬断他的脖子……

“所以你就这么杀了他！？”巫师激动地站起来，弄倒了身后的椅子。

“不然？”次元大介一头雾水，他看一眼刚刚拖进屋的兽尸：皮毛上晶莹的落雪刚刚化成水珠。忽然，他有一种错觉，这只狼的身体正在慢慢变小；很快地，次元大介就发现这根本不是错觉：这灰色的动物的毛发慢慢褪去，肢体也逐渐变了形状——现在，地上躺着的是一个高个儿灰发中年男子，背上有个贯穿伤的血窟窿，尸体发青，已经开始变硬了。

随后的半个小时里，鲁邦三世、次元大介、五右卫门三人僵硬地坐在沙发上，从这位巫师唔哩唔噜絮絮叨叨的呜咽里勉强分辨出：这头狼其实是巫师的兄长，巫师对他有无法言说的爱意，但因为突然降临的诅咒，兄长最后变成了狼，巫师此后十多年都无法破解这个诅咒，一直在边缘敲敲打打——

“喝茶吧。”巫师把杯子依次放到三人面前，他声音沙哑，眼眶还红着。三人不好拒绝，于是都象征性地喝了几口。次元大介刚刚放下茶杯就看见巫师的眼神完全变了，他死死盯着自己，声色俱厉道：“我没法解开诅咒，但可以复制一个，就在你喝的水里，十个小时之内生效。从 此 你 就 是 一 只 野 兽！”

随后他们就被赶了出来，在回旅店的路上次元大介就开始被断断续续的疼痛折磨，这提醒他诅咒真的存在。我会变成一只狼——他想着——然后失去理智扑向周围人，就像被射杀的那个男人一样。次元大介站起身，把马格南放到腰后的枪套里，从门口的衣架上取了自己的外套，不声不响地出门——失去理智的时候最好不要待在鲁邦他们边上。

“哟次元……”是鲁邦的声音；次元大介的意识逐渐清醒，他察觉自己仍伏在地上，尚未睁开眼睛，只感到有一只手在自己的头上乱揉，在因为疼痛而休克后，带来诡异的舒服，他张张嘴道：“…嗷……”

“次元是在和我撒娇吗？”鲁邦嬉皮笑脸地对上次元大介猛地睁开的双眼。很显然次元被自己刚刚发出的叫声吓到了，他一下坐直，接着就看到了自己的鼻子：人类的鼻子也会出现在自己的视线中，只不过很大程度上被大脑自动忽略了，但这根本就是灰白毛的犬类长吻部：次元大介意识到自己已经完全变成了一只狼，一只毛色灰黑，强壮矫健的大公狼。鲁邦刚才就像摸一只大狗一样揉了自己老半天。索性他保留了人类的理智，于是次元大介又尝试说话，但他失败了——声带和口腔形状的改变让他发出嗷呜嗷呜的叫声。

接下来的半个小时，次元大介坐在巫师住处一般，僵硬地坐在山洞里，一半是因为洞外透进来的冷风，另一半是因为鲁邦做爱的提议：“我已经研究过：这个诅咒最初来自爱神，考验恋人是否可以跨越所有障碍，解除方法很简单，做爱就可以了。我们拜访的巫师无法摒弃‘同性’和‘兄长’的桎梏，最终他的哥哥变成了狼。我打算来帮次元解除诅咒的时候，你这个混蛋居然自己不声不响跑出去了，脚印早就被雪盖没了。现在你变成狼了，没什么好说的了，快点做吧，算战速决。”

鲁邦说着就开始脱衣服，他把外套搭在一边的岩石上，从口袋里摸出来几乎凝固的润滑剂。次元大介刚刚回过神来，他还是有点不敢相信鲁邦要和这样形态下的自己发生性关系，支棱着耳朵向后退了两步，这倒又让鲁邦顽劣地笑了：“要是次元不愿意变回人，我们也可以就这样生活下去——以后你就能趴在床边看我和别人做爱。”

那我肯定把人咬死的，毕竟我是狼。次元大介四脚站起来，向鲁邦走过去。眼前人把内裤也拽下，打了个寒颤，脱得只剩扣子全开的深色衬衫：现在次元大介没法分辨那件衣服的颜色，就算保留理智，但犬类结构还是令他变成了色盲。

做就做吧，克制一点就是了，次元大介发现自己并没有象中的懊丧，反而有些兴奋——平时他也没有过分喜欢在鲁邦身上啃来啃去，所以，或许没什么问题？

鲁邦扶着岩石坐下，双腿打开，姿势放浪。眼前的公狼用有力的前爪按住他的大腿根，毛茸茸的脑袋伏在他的双腿间，那双分辨不出颜色的兽眼令他看起来更为危险，即使他已经注意没有让自己利爪戳向鲁邦的皮肤。

次元大介上下扫过鲁邦裸露的身体，喉咙里不可控地发出低低的，兴奋而愉悦的咆哮，尾巴在屁股后面扫来扫去：他舔上鲁邦一边的乳尖，舌头来回拨弄那可怜的肉粒，直到那处乳首硬挺红肿好像要绽开了似的才放过它——抚慰两下另一侧的乳头，便又急不可耐地舐上鲁邦的两腿之间：眼前人的性器已经略微抬头，但他只稍稍照顾一下鲁邦的阴茎，便伸出犬类猩红的舌头轻轻舔舐上鲁邦幽秘的后穴，在那周围留下一片濡湿。这短短一下便令鲁邦脸红了，他虚虚地抓住公狼脖子后的毛发，犬科动物的吻部呼出温热的气息扑在他结实的下腹上，令人发出含混的呻吟。被弄湿的穴口轻轻缩动着，在次元大介看来犹如富有性暗示的动作——次元大介卷起舌头，两只前脚微微施力，按住鲁邦不让他双腿挣动，舌头钻进那洞里。

“呃啊——”鲁邦三世的声音带着羞耻和惊诧，下身不由自主地绞紧，那一处潮湿的极乐之源被野兽的舌头侵犯着——狼的舌头不但长，且柔韧，从穴口探入又抽出，一遍遍用舌面摩挲鲁邦肠道的内壁，带来又麻又痒的感觉。次元大介忍不住用前爪把鲁邦双腿分得更开，他颈后的毛发被鲁邦拽住，身下人的穴口周围湿漉漉的，渴求着更多：狼的舌头继续模仿着交合的动作越入越深，带出鲁邦更多含糊羞耻的呻吟——

接着，次元大介前爪推上他的肩膀，后脚站了起来，像伞一样罩在鲁邦身前，迅速掀翻了他，脸颊着地。

“次元！” 鲁邦这下反应过来，他本能地弯过手肘想撑着地爬起来，但不想恰好挺起屁股——身后那处却毫无防备地展示在次元大介面前——那处湿漉漉，还淌着少许津涎的后穴。次元大介焦躁地低吼两声，整只狼附上来，四只脚爪禁锢着身下人，他已经完全勃起了，阴茎耀武扬威地翘着：犬类的粗壮的阳物上有嶙峋的横骨，他尝试着插入了一个头部。鲁邦难耐地跪爬两步，如此怪异的性爱他有些承受不住，但理智克制着他不能立刻逃开。次元大介稍作犹豫，小心翼翼地用吻部衔住鲁邦的后颈，毛茸茸的口鼻弄得鲁邦过于敏感地打了个激灵，公狼呼出的气息全扑在他脑后。次元大介拉扯着人缓缓往后拖，他的动作不大，担心咬伤鲁邦。次元令他扬起头，后肢发力挺动，整根进入。

“唔啊……”鲁邦难受的咬住自己的手臂，他还是比较喜欢刚才舔穴的部分，犬类的肉柱实在不是他最中意的那种款——这让他开始想念次元大介从前更能顾及到他感受的性爱——现在，次元大介强硬地把他压在地上侵犯。他的柔嫩的肉穴被势不可挡地操开，他几乎能感受到公狼老二上面青筋凸起的跳动。但这还没完，当他的公狼深深干入之后，终于又抽出之时，鲁邦终于难以忍受地叫出了声——

“啊——”他本能地拼命向前挣扎，但理智告诉他还不能就这么结束，他的挣扎导致了更严重的结果——他几乎被锁在次元大介的老二上，横骨随着拔出的动作狠狠刮过柔嫩的肠肉，瞬间刺激得他呜咽尖叫起来。次元大介继续操干着，他动得并不快，甚至有些踌躇，但他蛰伏着横骨的阴茎仍然冲撞着肠壁，给鲁邦带来可怕的酥麻感，足以令他发疯；那粗大老二上的横骨几乎变成了一种苛烈的刑法，强行施于鲁邦：他的穴肉被狠狠操入又带出，坚硬的肉棒照顾着他的敏感点，肠肉已然被摩擦得通红。他开始有些贪婪地迎合起次元大介侵入动作，饥渴地把他的阴茎吞下。随着次元大介的性器越发深入，两人交合处发出噗嗤噗嗤的水声，不断被操出湿润黏腻的淫液。

鲁邦被他身后的野兽顶得不断向前窜，一抖一抖，随后又被体内横骨拖回。快感激得他痉挛起来，性器高高挺立，戳着他自己的小腹，鲁邦企图抚慰自己站立的欲望，但手臂却被次元大介的前爪紧紧按住，他浑身颤抖地期盼快感积累到释放。如他所愿，次元大介的顶弄越发快速，肉柱搏动，逐渐到达临界点：公狼猛烈的射精激得鲁邦浑身一激灵，也自己的前面泄了出来，次元大介源源不断的精液填满了他的肠道。

身上的毛绒绒的触感突然一轻，刚刚伏在鲁邦身上的公狼一下倒在他身边。鲁邦慢慢正过身坐起，刚才过于疯狂的性爱令他双腿还有些打颤，他趁机又不舍地揉揉次元大介的狼毛。地上的公狼抽搐两下，慢慢变回了鲁邦熟悉的黑发男人，但他仍处在痛苦之中，牙齿打颤，鲁邦一抬手把自己放在一边的加厚抓绒外套拽到次元身上。

当次元大介醒过来的时候，身边人已经穿好衣服，身上烫得吓人，两人紧紧贴着彼此，裹在一件外套里——鲁邦连润滑剂都记得带了，却没带次元大介的衣服：谁能想到次元大介变成狼的时候，把原先的衣服撕成碎片。

几个小时后，五右卫门找到他们之时，雪已经完全停了。他们坐上雪橇车回去，发烧的鲁邦过分乖巧地靠着次元大介。五右卫门别过头：“真是的。”

在蔚蓝的天空底下，白雪在铺盖着，像条华丽的地毯。

（全文完）

写在最后的话：  
论迹不论心，论心无完人。从来只有我不爱所以我不看，哪有我不爱所以他人不得写。昨日春光早，从此向阳生。  
是真的很爱你。  
来自 爱你的张湘玉


End file.
